


Touch

by ElizabethWilde



Series: First Love [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Songfic, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-20
Updated: 2000-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby helps Rogue celebrate her 18th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now. 

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life.  
'Cause sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight. 

"Your birthday?" Bobby stared at Rogue in open shock, mouth slightly agape as he sat straight up on the bed to see her sitting in the chair next to it. 

Rogue laughed at the picture he presented and nodded. "Ah'm eighteen today. And you should close your mouth unless you're tryin' to catch flies."

A rosy tint crept up into Bobby's cheeks, but he refused to let embarrassment get the better of him. "Why didn't you say something?" he pressed. "Me and Kitty and John and Jubes and Remy could've-"

"Exactly," Rogue replied with a satisfied grin. "Ah didn't want half the school hangin' around starin' at me like Ah'd suddenly turned purple. Ah hate birthday parties," she added, scrunching up her nose in a display of contempt that made Bobby grin.

"Alright, then, no party. I know the real reason you don't want them knowing, though," Bobby said with great authority.

Rogue leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You didn't wanna go on cigarette runs for Remy."

A burst of laugher came from the girl and she fell back in the chair, smiling. "Yep, that's it, Bobby, ya've got me pegged."

"You should laugh more often," Bobby said softly when Rogue's giggles died away. "Your face gets all flushed and your eyes start sparkling and-"

"Bobby." Rogue's features were suddenly serious, and her voice carried a note of warning and beyond that of pleading. "Please don't."

"I don't see how I'm supposed to not," he replied with a sigh, looking down at the carpet and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "How can I not notice things like that, Marie?" Looking up, he saw Rogue biting her lip and watching him with frightened eyes. He reached out and took one of her hands--as always, carefully covered with opera-length gloves. "Don't ask me not to. I can't help it."

"We can't ever be more than friends, and you know it!" Her eyes were shining with tears and her lips were pressed tightly together. "Please don't try to-"

"I don't care," he declared. "Rogue, touching isn't everything." In a knee-jerk attempt to lighten the situation, he added, "And people say I have a gutter brain!"

"It's not funny, Bobby, and you aren't helpin'." She pulled her hand away and wiped at her eyes. "Everybody touches. It's what normal people do, especially normal people datin'. Ah can't. Ah can't be normal."

"Who the Hell wants to be normal?" Bobby challenged, slipping from the bed to kneel in front of her. "Normal's boring. Besides, I don't see either one of us ever passing any 'status quo' tests. We're mutants, freaks. That's life. That doesn't mean we have to give up on living." He waited for a reply, but when none came, Bobby grabbed the gauzy red scarf from around Rogue's neck and held it over her lips. He leaned forward until his lips were on hers and waited until he could feel the warmth of her skin through the material before moving slightly, holding her lips with his. 

As he leaned back, Rogue's hand came up to touch his cheek. "Can't make anything easy, can you, Robert Drake?"

"Nope, never," he replied with a smile. "Not when it comes to you at least."

Rogue bit her lip and looked at the clock on Bobby's bedside table. "Ah'd better go."

He caught her arm as she rose. "Stay. Not for anything," he quickly added. "Just to be here. With me. Please?"

Rogue hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. But if anybody asks why Ah was here all night, you'd better say there was alcohol involved." Smiling, she joined him on the bed, waiting until he lay down before resting her head on his shoulder, hand resting just over his heart. "Ruin my reputation otherwise."

She could feel his laughter rumbling under her hand. "Whatever you say, Marie." They lay together in silence for a moment, then Bobby kissed the top of Rogue's head gently. "G'night."

Rouge sighed and snuggled closer to the boy beside her. "Night, Bobby. Sweet dreams."


End file.
